Sick
by the-daughter-of-poseidon312
Summary: Raven is sick, and Beast Boy is trying to help her cope with it. Teen Titans fic. Fluffy one-shot. Rated T for paranoia.


**Hey guys! Lately, I've been cheating on The Heroes Of Olympus and Percy Jackson and The Olympians with Teen titans. It's just this new otp obsession I've had with BBRae and I just had the idea because I have allergies and I'm coughing and sneezing and all that disgusting crap. But you probably don't want to hear that now. Well, I don't own anything so enjoy the show!**

* * *

A loud, hacking noise filled the operatives room.

Raven was on the couch, coughing and sneezing and looking absolutely miserable. She touched her fingertips to her temple and rubbed her head. She sighed and then sneezed."Do you need any aspirin or something?" Beast Boy asked. "Ah-choo! I-I don't th-think so." She blew her nose into a tissue. "Ew, gross!" Beast Boy looked at the tissue paper in disgust."Are you implying that I'm gross?" Raven glared daggers at him. "No! You're like absolutely neat and prim and proper and everything, it's just, I hate snot cause of you know, Plasmus." "Mhm." She said, unconvinced. "I'm sorry babe." he softened, smiling his trade mark toothy grin. Inwardly, Raven wanted to melt into his arms and kiss him. Instead, she glared at him more and said in her monotone voice, "It's Raven." "Come on, Rae. You know you like my pet names." he goofily smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and decided to watch TV.

Beast Boy got up and went to the kitchen. He set out the kettle and poured water into it. When it finally finished boiling, he put the tea bag in it and gave it to Raven. "Tea? For me?" she asked surprised. "What does it look like?" he snorted. She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully. "Owie!" he yelped. "Baby." she said. "Baby, baby, oooh! like-" Raven smacked him again. "Stop hitting me." he whined. "Stop being stupid." she bit back. He mocked hurt and put a hand to his heart and said, "That really hurts, Rae. Really hurts." "Good. It'll remind you of your idio-ACHOO!" she sneezed again. "Of my idio-achoo?" he smiled. She rolled her eyes and just changed the channel. "Ooh! Law and Order: S.V.U!" she exclaimed. "First time I saw you excited to watch TV." he snorted. "It actually has a moral, unlike your idiotic "Teen Wolf"." she scoffed and then sneezed. "Excuse me? Teen Wolf totally has a moral! It's about how _not_ to get bitten by a werewolf!" he said. "Right, under the circumstances that werewolves are actually real." she retorted. "Aw, you're no fun." he whined. She shushed him. "_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_ Beast Boy saw her mouth the words to the opening. She sat back, taking a sip from her tea.

He leaned back with her and put an arm around her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind. As they got deeper into the show, Beast Boy seemed to get engrossed with it as well. It definitely had a story to it. So far what was happening, this girl was killed and had a special kind of bird in her purse and they had to go to this rapper who had a pet tiger. Raven sneezed again. "Bless you." Beast Boy said. She rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you." They kept watching. "Hello friends! I am back from the mall of shopping!" Starfire cheerily said. "Hey Star." Beast Boy waved. "Hello." Raven turned around. "Oh! You are watching the Unit of the Special Victims! It is most fascinating!" Starfire squealed and sat next to Raven. Raven looked pointedly at Beast Boy and smiled. They all kept watching. When the show went to commercial, Starfire got up and said, "Raven, I have gone to the Department of Medical Services. I have gotten you the drops of coughing, allergic medicine, and box of tissues!" she said. "Thank you, Starfire. That's very generous of you." Raven smiled. "No worries, friend. I am off to see where Boyfriend Robin has gone to." she smiled back. As the show went back, one of the main characters had gotten shot by one of the perpetrator. "Wassup, y'all?" Cyborg came into the room. "Ooh, is Person of Interest on?" he asked. "It's on afterwards. SVU's almost done." Raven replied back. As SVU finished, the TV beeped and had a warning displayed that said, "Flash Flood Warning: The following counties are to stay inside and turn off their televisions: Alameda County, Colusa County, Glenn County, Humboldt County, Jump County-" Cyborg had turned off the television. "Aww, dang it! I was looking forward to that!" he whined. "I'll just work on my baby. Later y'all." he waved.

Raven was disappointed. She had a slightly pouted face. Beast Boy noticed this and chuckled slightly. "What?" she asked. "Your face is adorable." he said. She arched an eyebrow in confusion, as if he were speaking gibberish. "Like, your face was all pouty and your bottom lip was stuck out a little." he explained. She smiled and chuckled at his strange outburst. He tried to kiss her but she purposely turned her head so he'd kiss her hair. "Don't kiss me, you'll get sick." she said. "I wanna take that risk." he purred and leaned closer. He leaned in closer and their lips met, moving in harmony. She tackled him onto the couch and their little kiss got more heated. He slid his tongue into her mouth but quickly pulled away. "What?" Raven asked. "Oh, God! I tasted your mouth!" Beast Boy cringed. Raven narrowed her eyes. She got her stuff and went to her room. "Aw, come on Rae! I was just kidding!" he said, chasing after her. She got to her room and as he got to it, it closed in his face.

_~3 days later~_

Raven had gotten better and she had the occasional cough or sneeze but she was better. Although Beast Boy on the other hand, wasn't feeling too hot. He coughed and sneezed and Raven had enacted her revenge on the immature prankster.

"You took the risk." Raven said and coughed a little. "Hey, as long as we're-" Beast Boy coughed. "-s-s-sick together." he grinned. "You're stupid." Raven said. "And that's why you love me." Beast Boy grinned wider.

* * *

**Yeah, this idea popped into my head a few days ago and I was like "Aww that'd be cute for them." and then I started coughing and phlegm started lodging up in my throat. (gross right) Well, it was fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed! Ciao babies! **

**~_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and it's two am and I'm cursing you name you're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you, never let your true love go, heal broken things to make a stronger bond, I love you guys, XOXO~_**


End file.
